A typical telemetry system consists of a telemetry module, which transmits the measured performance data of a submunition in flight to a ground based receiver. Sensors connected to the telemetry module measure parameters such as temperature, acceleration, rate of spin and altitude. The ground based receiver collects the transmitted data from the telemetry module, decodes it, and prints it out for analysis after the test has been performed.
The inputs to the module come from integrated sensors located within the module. The data formatter combines the input data from the sensors into a pulse-coded stream of signals for input to the transmitter. If several different data channels are required, the data formatter will multiplex the sensor data. The data formatter also converts analog inputs to their digital signal equivalent.